Black Panther Vol 3 1
| next = ''Black Panther'' #2 }} "The Client" is the title to the first issue of the third ''Black Panther'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Christopher Priest with artwork by Joe Quesada and Mark Texeira. It was inked by Texeira and Alitha Martinez with coloring by Brian Haberlin. It was lettered by Richard Starkings of Comicraft and Siobhan Hanna. The story was edited by Joe Quesada and Jimmy Palmiotti with Nanci Dakesian as managing editor. This issue shipped with a November, 1998 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis U.S. State Department agent Everett K. Ross reports back to his superior, Nikki Adams, about his most recent assignment. In a state of frustration, Ross has difficulty relaying the information in a linear method, which causes Adams to grow increasingly agitated with him. Most of Ross' ramblings consists of his inability to find a pair of pants, and a harrowing encounter with "The Devil". Ross had been assigned to serve as the U.S. escort to King T'Challa of Wakanda, also known as the Black Panther. The Black Panther had left his native homeland and come to Brooklyn in New York City to investigate the death of a child, and how it relates to a scandal involving the Tomorrow Fund. The Black Panther hits the streets and begins scouting for clues. Attending him, are his two female bodyguards, the Dora Milaje. He leaves his aide, Zuri, behind at the Leslie N. Hill Housing Project to occupy Everett Ross with history lessons of Wakanda. A drug dealer named Manuel Ramos attempts to antagonize Black Panther from his car. The Panther decides to make Ramos his servant, and zaps him with an energy dagger. He tells him that he has left his mark upon him and that he now works for him. Back at the projects, there is a knock at Everett's door. Opening it, he sees the monstrous form of the afore-mentioned devil, Mephisto. He immediately shuts the door, turns to Zuri and says, "It's for you". Appearances * Black Panther, T'Challa * Everett K. Ross * Okoye * Nakia * Nikki Adams * Manuel Ramos * Buster the rat * Mephisto * Dora Milaje * Humans * Altered humans * Demons * Rats * New York :* New York City ::* Brooklyn ::* New Lots ::* Leslie N. Hill Housing Project * Washington, D.C. :* United States Capitol Building * Wakanda :* Birnin Zana :* Wakanda Royal Palace * Energy dagger * Kimoyo card * Pistol * Everett Ross' Mazda Miyata * Manuel Ramos' automobile * T'Challa's automobile * Superhuman agility * Electrocution * Martial arts * Tomorrow Fund Notes & Trivia * Black Panther was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. He first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #52 in July, 1966. * ''Black Panther'', Volume 3 is published under the "Marvel Knights" imprint. * UPC barcode: 759606038763 00111. * This issue shipped to retailers on September 16th, 1998. * This issue is reprinted in the Black Panther: The Client trade paperback collection and the ''Black Panther by Christopher Priest: The Complete Collection'', Volume 1 collection. * There are several references to the 1994 action movie Pulp Fiction made in this issue. Nick Adams accuses Everett K. Ross of his report being like Pulp Fiction in reverse. Later, as Everett is driving his Mazda Miata, he is listening to the song "Jungle Boogie". This is a 1972 funk song by Kool and the Gang, which also appeared in Pulp Fiction. * This is the second appearance of Everett K. Ross. He appeared last in ''Ka-Zar'', Volume 3 #17. * This is the first appearance of Manuel Ramos. He appears next in ''Black Panther'' #2. * This is the first actual appearance of Nikki Adams, who is an employee of the United States Department of State, as is Everett Ross. * This is the first appearance of the Dora Milaje, who are the teenage bodyguards of King T'Challa. Their names are Nakia and Okoye. * This is the first appearance of the Leslie N. Hill Housing Project. * This is the first appearance of Buster the rat. * "The Devil" that Everett K. Ross keeps going on about ultimately reveals himself to be Mephisto at the end of the issue. * Wakanda appears in flashback only in this issue. It also appears in Everett's non-linear retelling of current events. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Black Panther Vol 3 Category:1998/Comic issues Category:November, 1998/Comic issues Category:Bob Harras/Editor-in-Chief Category:Jim Owsley/Writer Category:Joe Quesada/Penciler Category:Mark Texeira/Penciler Category:Mark Texeira/Inker Category:Alitha Martinez/Inker Category:Brian Haberlin/Colorist Category:Richard Starkings/Letterer Category:Comicraft/Letterer Category:Siobhan Hanna/Letterer Category:Mark Texeira/Cover artist Category:Mark Texeira/Cover inker Category:Dave Kemp/Cover colorist Category:Joe Quesada/Editor Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Editor Category:Nanci Dakesian/Managing editor Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries